A conventional skate cart generally includes a horizontal body on which the rider stands, a handlebar stem connected to a front end of the body and a front wheel connected to the lower end of the handlebar stem, and a rear wheel. The body and the handlebar stem are generally made to be a one-piece member so that the whole skate cart cannot be folded. Therefore, the skate cart occupies a lot of space and is inconvenient for storage.
The present invention intends to provide a skate cart that has an engaging means for connecting the handlebar stem and the horizontal body of the skate cart so that the user may actuate the engaging means to let the handlebar stem be pivoted relative to the body so as to become a compact size.